


The Outsider

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Thor (2011), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor Feels (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Feedback is welcome as always ;))
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & Thor, Thor & Avengers Team, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Outsider

“Well if you don’t try, it won’t get better now, will it?”

Steve reasoned, patting Thor’s shoulder as he passed him, carrying his dish out to the dining room where the team were gathered for dinner. Thor frowned looking down at his own plate, staring at the lasagne you’d made for everyone.

It was one of those rare times when he was staying at the compound, not busy saving the nine realms. The team got together for meals more frequently after the whole Ultron incident.

A real sense of family developed over the years, friendships were formed as new people became a part of the Avengers. Thor had no problems getting along with anyone in the past, except you.

He met you during the battle of New York, watching you fight like the strongest warrior alongside Natasha and Clint with your unparalleled combat skills. However, you seemed distant and gave him a cold shoulder when the team hung out. Every attempt of making conversation was met with an eye-roll or a look of disgust, and usually ended up with you walking away from the scene.

Thor sauntered out to join the rest, taking a seat right opposite you and digging in.

“Oh (Y/N), this is delicious.”

“Indeed. So tasty.”

Everyone complimented your dish, as you looked around the room, positively beaming. You met Thor’s eyes and he gave you an awkward smile, clearing his throat before shoving a large bite in his mouth.

“You know Asgardian feasts are the greatest. Nothing can ever compare.” He smiled proudly, hoping you’d appreciate his ‘attempt’ to make nice.

Steve shook his head in exasperation, while your smile disappeared. You went back to concentrating on your food, jamming the fork in the food a bit too forcefully and muttering,

“Well it’s not bloody Asgard.”

Nat placed her hand on yours soothingly, and turned to look at Steve, who was equally bothered.

“I’m sure about that Thor, but (Y/N) here has prepared this lovely meal for all of us, don’t you think that’s nice?”

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off,

“Don’t bother Steve. It’s fine.”

Everybody remained relatively quiet for the rest of the dinner, Clint tried to break the awkwardness recalling funny incidents that happened during the last mission.

Thor kept stealing glances at you, guilty for having made you this upset. He’d actually enjoyed the food quite a bit, but his efforts at making small talk had left you deflated.

…

Two weeks had passed since you’d last seen the proud Asgardian God, not that you would ever admit you had been counting.

You were busy chasing potential Hydra leads with Steve, who on multiple occasions mentioned that Thor was trying to get to know you better but didn’t know how to.

“He’s so stuck up and proud, I just can’t stand him Steve!” you’d stated.

The captain had tried to play mediator several times before, however it hadn’t gone too smoothly. You expressed that it was best to not try anymore, some people just don’t click.

After a particularly tiring sparring session one evening, you strolled into the kitchen to grab a drink, when you heard cabinets opening and closing as you approached. Thor was searching for food, you deduced, as you watched his rummaging from the kitchen doorway.

You didn’t want to face another awkward conversation, so you figured you would just tip-toe around the fridge, grab a drink and get away without him noticing.

Having successfully retrieved a bottle of beer, you turned away from the fridge and collided against the large chest of the God of Thunder, who had chosen at that exact moment to walk out.

You hit your bum pretty hard on the marble floor, back going next but Thor’s instincts kicked in and he saved your head by placing a hand underneath while bracing his body with his other hand to prevent crushing you. The beer bottle smashed from your hand splashing liquid everywhere, as a yelp left your mouth.

“Lady (Y/N) I am so very sorry, I did not see you. Are you hurt?”

His voice soft, worried as you felt his breath on your cheek, you had shut your eyes on impact, scared that you were just about smushed.

Peeking an eye open, you saw Thor’s face right over yours, brilliant blue eyes studying your face, concerned. You felt frozen, lying on the kitchen floor with Thor’s body on top of yours.

“I’m fine.” The creeping pain in your back and ass said otherwise, with Thor’s help you scrambled to a standing position, heat warming your cheeks, heart still racing. You were very much aware of Thor’s grip on your upper arm as he still ran his eyes over your sweat-covered gym clothes.

A sharp sting in your left hand drew your attention there and you saw a piece of glass lodged in the side of your palm, blood trickling from it. Thor saw it too, jumping into action as he grabbed a towel from the counter and approached you. 

Exhaling loudly you braced yourself, carefully pulled the shard out, more blood rushing to the surface. Tears stung in your eyes as you pressed the towel down on the cut.

“Probably need stitches.” You muttered as the towel changed colour from white to red, already walking out of the kitchen.

“Please allow me to assist you, Lady (Y/N).” he called after you, following you towards the elevator.

“Uh no, I think you’ve done enough.” Muttering rudely, you entered the elevator and pressed the button to the compound’s infirmary.

Thor followed you anyway, stayed by your side while you got stitches in the med bay, explaining to the nurse how it was completely his fault, even riding the elevator back with you to your apartment floor after the wound was attended to.

You didn’t say much the entire time, pangs of guilt coursing through at his thoughtfulness. Discourteous as you had been, this man still tried his best to help but, your stubborn self refused to admit it was all your mistake.

…

Leaning on Steve for support, you limped towards the common area for a movie night. You had a sprained ankle from your latest mission that hadn’t quite healed yet and was bandaged.

“Easy. Are you comfortable?” Steve carefully propped your leg on the wooden table, before placing a small pillow underneath.

“As I’ll ever be. Thank you Rogers.” You gave his hand a grateful squeeze and placed the large bowl of popcorn in your lap.

“Your hand isn’t fully healed yet. Seems like you’re losing your edge, (Y/L/N).”

Glaring at his statement, you already regretted telling him about the kitchen incident. All hopes of this embarrassing event staying between two friends had gone to shit when Nat and Sam brought it up earlier today and Steve hid his face, sniggering.

“I’m not losing anything, you’re about to lose your arm if you keep this up.” You threatened, though you both knew you were kidding.

Your banter got cut short when the Asgardian God walked into the room, swinging Mjolnir in one hand and a large candy bar in the other.

You had literally been avoiding him ever since, excusing yourself to fake phone calls when he was around, eating dinners alone in your room under the pretext of wanting to be with yourself.

And now, knowing Steve – Mr Goody-two-shoes, he would ask Thor to join you here, and he did just that.

“Hey Thor, we’re watching old classics today, come join us.”

Steve ignored your death stare and continued to look at Thor expectantly, who seemed undecided for a bit, but then smiled and walked over to the couch, accepting Steve’s invite.

You threw a handful of popcorn at Steve when Thor wasn’t looking, he merely shrugged, mouthing ‘you-should-talk-to-him’.

Thor took a seat next to you, keeping a considerable distance in between while you resumed the movie. Halfway through it, Steve made an excuse to go to the bathroom only to never return, leaving you alone with the Asgardian.

You’d fallen asleep before the movie got over, not realising when Thor had covered you with a blanket or when he’d moved closer to support your head on his shoulder.

The noisy crunch of popcorn from your right, brought you back to consciousness as you noticed the bowl now in Thor’s lap, and his other hand wrapped securely around your shoulders.

_He was so warm._ You didn’t have the heart to move away.

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” he asked, removing his hand away, much to your disappointment.

“Yeah. It’s—it’s fine though.”

Scrambling a foot away, the previous distance returning, you felt your cheeks flush.

A few minutes passed as you both watched the second movie that had begun, before Thor broke the silence.

“How did you injure your ankle?” pointing to the bandaged limb.

“If I tell you, you’ll laugh. It’s embarrassing.”

“I will do no such thing, you have my word.” He replied sincerely, turning to face you fully.

You began telling the story honestly, how after the mission you were walking towards the jet and accidently tripped on a previously unseen stone that had resulted in a nasty sprain. You skipped the part of how actually your mind had wandered to the day you and Thor had that kitchen mishap.

He seemed genuinely concerned for you after hearing it and like he promised did not laugh.

“You know the healers on Asgard would’ve been able to mend it in no time.” He added.

“Your ability to bring your Godly realm into every conversation blows my mind, really.” You laughed, rolling your eyes.

“Well, all of you have such incredible stories from Midgard to share, and I feel like an outsider, I just thought sharing stories from my home planet would make for interesting conversation. Which I now realise is the cause of your annoyance, so allow me to apologise.”

He frowned, a sad look flashing in his face, before he replaced it with an understanding smile.

You felt terribly guilty for never having thought it that way. He was just trying to make conversation. He was a literal outsider, always taking great interest in wanting to know about ‘Earthly traditions’, having nothing to add to that hence sharing his Asgardian tales.

_Wow. And you had been a real bitch about it this whole time._

Suddenly Steve’s words came back to you, all he wanted was try and get to know you better. Well now, it seemed like you had blown your chance of that ever happening as you kept staring down at your hands, unable to form a response.

“It seems like my presence is no longer wanted, I’ll leave you be, Lady (Y/N), enjoy your eve—” Thor began but you cut him off.

“No wait! Please.” You said almost too loudly, grabbing his wrist as he was half rising from his seat.

“I owe you an apology, several to be honest. You have been nothing but kind to me and I was a bitch. That little kitchen accident was all on me, I tried to sneak past you because I wanted to avoid an awkward situation. You helped me through that even though I was so rude. Hell, I even faked being busy to avoid dinners. This makes me such a terrible person and I am so sorry Thor. You didn’t deserve it, really I’m so so—”

In all of your gesture-filled apology frenzy, you had missed Thor leaning in slowly with an amused expression on his face, before his lips made contact with yours taking you by surprise.

His soft lips covered yours, hands moving to cup your face gently as he kissed you, feeling you relax against him and return the kiss.

It ended sooner than you’d hoped, breaking apart you found yourself grinning like an idiot, touching your lips, as if to make sure it had really happened.

“You’re not a terrible person (Y/N). You’re a strong, poised warrior. Maybe a little set in your ways.” The God added quietly, making you giggle as your forehead landed against his chest.

After a few moments you figured it was time to head back to bed, seeing as it was way past midnight. With Thor’s help you stood up, who ducked down and took your hand in his.

“Allow me to escort you back to your chambers.”

All you could manage was a shy nod, and he had effortlessly picked you up and had begun walking towards your room.

From a dark corner, Steve groaned as he removed a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to Natasha who had a victorious grin on her face.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome as always ;))


End file.
